Water-resistant protective clothing known as waders may be worn by individuals participating in a variety of water-based activities, such as fishing or hunting, to reduce the likelihood of getting wet while participating in the activity. While waders may be formed of water-resistant material, the construction of the waders may still be such that circumstances may arise when water may still enter the waders and cause portions of the user's body covered by the waders to become wet.